


Pink and Green

by MamzelleSouris



Series: Growing up Decepticon [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes, Someone can't take a joke, Temper Tantrums, Why is it always pink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: Thundercracker is the victim of a practical joke.That goes about as well as you might expect!
Series: Growing up Decepticon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349287
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Pink and Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zatnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatnik/gifts).



> Zatnik mentioned the Action Master Thundercracker toy with it's...interesting colour scheme in a comment on Short Trips.
> 
> Then I thought about how upset AD Thundercracker would be if he ended up looking like that.
> 
> And then this happened.

The Autobots had never seen Thundercracker get truly, furiously upset. The young seeker had been unhappy, depressed, sulky and occasionally amused, but not really angry. Irritated yes, Prowl was of the opinion that, for Thundercracker, irritated was a basic state of being. Possibly due to spending a lot of time corralling two trine mates neither of whom seemed to have any impulse control.

So this was new.

Thrusters were stamped, walls were punched, a powerful engine snarled, and Thundercracker (generally the calmest of all the young seekers) threw a temper tantrum to rival Starscream at his worst.

Prowl didn’t blame him in all honesty.

The young mech was dripping with paint. Paint which was rapidly drying. Insult was added to injury by the contrasting shades of bubblegum pink and virulent lime. Prowl wasn’t sure how the pressure plate and spray nozzles had been rigged to catch the next mech to walk down the corridor, but they had worked amazingly well.

Which left Prowl with a mostly pink and green seeker (with occasional blue patches) having a screaming fit in the corridor.

Whoever had set this prank up was getting the mother of all payouts with Thundercracker’s reaction. When he had a quiet couple of jours Prowl would find out who it was and ensure that something moderately unpleasant happened to them (like a shift on rust scrubbing duty - or even two if Thundercracker kept up the hysterics). 

For the time being he had to wait for the snarling, cursing seeker to calm down enough to come to the medbay for what was looking likely to be a full repaint.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out Thundercracker was REALLY upset. Prowl might be waiting a while for him to calm down.


End file.
